


空山

by LeCygnedaller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCygnedaller/pseuds/LeCygnedaller
Relationships: 李东赫/李帝努, 金道英/郑在玹
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	空山

1.

李东赫自觉身体乏钝，大脑处于瞑夕一刹，又享有一种瞑识。他难得在这瞑识间以第三人称旁观了一场儿时的机锋，那确实已然非常儿时了。那时他也就八九岁，而李帝努应该也就十字出头。早些时候他们在寺里叫作厮混，现下却可称为见习。两个小毛孩子装模作样站在佛堂里受住持提问，住持走到李帝努面前问他，何为佛？李帝努虽然稚嫩，却也已很恭敬。虽是恭敬，却了定地说，世间无佛。住持又问他，何为度？世间无可度，无可不度，大度无度。住持又走到李东赫眼前问他相同的问题，李东赫自小顽劣惯了，难应付这种正经的尴尬气氛，一到此时便忍不住想打趣。住持问他何为度，他捡着李帝努的话头，多少存了些同和尚玩笑的心思，也说世间无佛。住持倒也不恼，问他何为度？人人自度。住持听了却是道，我问了两个相同的问题，你二人皆是不同回答。

可我们第一题答案明明相同，怎会是两种回答？李帝努听了诧异，转来看向他，李东赫一对上他的视线，立马若无其事地避过头去。因他知道自己是在玩笑，但李帝努，李帝努总是个傻子，他不知傻子存了何种心思，反正断不可能和他是同一种，傻子是不会懂玩笑的。

住持并没回答他的疑问，只继续笑道，可两种法门却是殊途同归，你二人皆有慧根，将来念完了书，来寺中做个和尚也不错啊。

李东赫看着小时候如小土豆般的自己夸张地护住了头发，只想嗤笑一声。他从不觉自己有什么慧根，也不信神佛，对于自己保留着如此清晰的一段记忆，只觉得趣味又吃味。他自然是记性没有忘性好，这么多年始终记得无非是因为介怀。他虽在当下举止夸张，却在心中始终惦念着这一茬。殊途他自是知道，同归，同的是什么归？对于这个问题，他宁愿自己反刍了十几年，就像老牛吃草一样惹人厌烦，也不愿意去问问必定会解答他的李帝努，这种不智实在不是他的性格。但他总是这样的。他不可谓不在乎李帝努，但是他又确实比谁都不在乎他的感受。他会琢磨，却不想要一个解答，一个权威。小时候还可以说是顽皮，长大以后则不能如此搪塞。他对着李帝努，愈发觉得其可怜、可惋、可妒、可恶，于是便更不愿去在乎他的想法，更遑论“不耻下问”。他心里因为做了这个回忆的梦而阴晴不定，本来打算继续眯会儿，但却听到李帝努窸窸窣窣整理衣服的声音。那声音很小，但不妨碍李东赫感觉不快。他睁眼一看，李帝努容色端丽，丝毫看不出头天晚上和他在这张床上肉滚肉的模样。李帝努穿着，他光着；李帝努站着，他躺着，他瞄了一眼床头垃圾桶里躺着的卫生棉条，又自然而然把被子一拉，嗓子一把蜜里调油，语气一扬三顿：啧啧啧，我的好哥哥，咱们明明这么久没见过面，你这就嫖完走了？一点也不怜香惜玉。

李帝努看着不羞也不恼，只说还没收拾东西，手上也没忘给在床上躺着的李东赫递了杯水。他走路姿势还有点不太利落，以李东赫视角看着着实身残志坚。李东赫又瞥了眼垃圾桶，感觉像一拳挥在棉花上，这种不爽快感让他格外阴郁。他问，李帝努，你真没什么想说的？

嗯。他顿了顿又补充道，我叫了外卖，一会儿该到了。

你真行，你真牛逼，你真是尊活佛。李东赫都不知道该气还是该笑了，他突然感觉了无趣味，转过身子就开始打发李帝努走。只可惜李帝努这次没乖乖听他的话，他在原地顿了一会儿，又问，东赫，你下午想和我一起去寺里看看吗？

去什么寺里，从你走了以后我就没去过了。是这家里两尊菩萨我没看够，还需要去外边求佛？

东赫。李帝努也不辩解什么，只是叹他的名字。他惯会这样，也不知道是逆来顺受把他养得笨嘴拙舌，还是笨嘴拙舌把他养得逆来顺受，他们虽是亲兄弟，性子却完全南辕北辙。李帝努仍然站在原地不走，一声声一遍遍唤他的名字，李东赫实在受不了他叫魂。直到后来门铃响了，他才对杵着不动的李帝努服软。

我拜托你了，我的好哥哥，人是铁饭是钢，饭都不给吃一口就想我指哪打哪，牵潘仔也不是这么牵的啊？

听他这么说了，李帝努方露出个笑容起身去拿外卖，临走还嘱托他赶紧收拾收拾出来吃饭。

这怎么可能。李东赫麻利地套上裤子，赶紧收拾收拾是对的，但是和李帝努同桌而食还兄友弟恭，他脑子又没傻。看这架势李帝努是真要回来长住，他可不想一天到晚和李帝努同一个门进同一个门出。他抓起外套，一只腿刚扳上窗台，突然感觉身后阴风阵阵，扭头一看，果不其然是李帝努拎着外卖回来了，又叫魂一样叫他。要么说知弟莫如兄，幸好李东赫脸皮够厚，立马从窗台上揣着兜儿溜达下来了，李帝努看了看他也没说什么。

真几把完蛋。李东赫是真心地在饭桌上感到哀痛。但是他又秉着些阿Q精神自我安慰道，总比是金道英好，和金道英在一个空间里待着他才真的会发烂发臭。上次金道英休假回家那十几天简直是他人生中最痛苦的十几天，吃个饭不让吧唧嘴，看电视不让翘二郎腿，他在客厅打游戏，刚因为傻逼队友而激情我操，金道英立马叫他名字外附一个眼刀，他真想顶一句“你都活了半百了想起自己应该当爹教子了？”但由于和金道英拗起来实在太麻烦太浪费时间，容易影响他的电竞精神，所以也只是麻溜滚回自己屋里和他老子眼不见为净。李帝努虽然大体上是和金道英一个模子刻出来的，什么仁义礼智信，温良恭俭让——也不知道他一个唯恐天下不乱的怎么就托生到了两尊菩萨家里被迫接受镇压，但总归有一点不同。李帝努不太管他，也不能说不管，而是不干涉他。李帝努不像金道英一样动不动就给他上思想教育课，他从来都不品评和干涉他的喜好，不说他喜欢的东西是俗是雅，做事是该还是不该。李东赫初中去网吧，高中头发一天变一个颜色，他上学逃课没人管，金道英却被从警局抓出来和老师面谈了好几次。初中的时候李帝努会去网吧接他，问他什么时候回家，高中的时候他拍拍屁股跟着郑在玹远走高飞，李东赫偷听金道英给他打电话，他也不知道怎么安慰金道英的，大概是说东赫自己有分寸，金道英在那儿说要是真的有就好了。他又问李帝努，你真的不回来看看吗？东赫看起来很寂寞，应该是真的很想你。李帝努说了什么他不清楚，反正金道英听了只叹气，然后便问他郑在玹那边的情况了。

昔时李东赫觉得他们二人像极了接头的特务，阴不阴阳不阳的，当晚就被恶心得去网吧住了一宿，之后再没去过。对于李帝努的那种放任，他在三个阶段有不同的感受。小的时候他觉得这是信任，耀武扬威地跟所有小屁孩都炫耀过不止一遍；进入叛逆期以后，他觉得李帝努就是单纯不喜欢他，不想要他，还一天到晚阳奉阴违虚与委蛇，让人恶心；到了现在，你要问他什么感觉，他基本也没什么感觉了，他可能还悲天悯人地流下一滴眼泪，声情并茂地来一句：啊~佛法无边，你看看这做个菩萨多可怜，还不赶紧和我一起抓紧机会来局紧张刺激的电子竞技做个逍遥快活的凡人体验人间。

他自觉给自己做好心理建设了，正巧李帝努吃完开始收拾桌子洗碗，李东赫坐着看了会儿他的背影，最后他不得不承认，这把或许不赚，但是绝对不亏，因为他哥确实有个不错的好屁股，但这好屁股又惹他不爽快。他心里总有个地方不上不下的，隐隐泛着膈应。倒不是什么兄弟乱伦的背德感，那种东西早就顺着他的青春期遗精死了有十几年了，真正让他在意的是李帝努的态度。

他早就知道这事了。李东赫漫不经心地想。我在不在乎他的想法是我的事，但是他出现在这里，看起来一点也不在乎我对他做什么。

2.

事情的起因带着丝巧合成分。李东赫去看电影，虽然他见人说人话见鬼说鬼话整天和人四海之内皆兄弟，但是这不妨碍他仍然觉得独来独往更自在。场灯熄了，电影开场，前面一排突然有两个人借着手机屏幕的光一路矮身过来，正巧停在了他前边，又不巧地挡住了他的视线。李东赫刚想翻个白眼，影屏的光却骤亮起来，照亮了前边两个人的脸，李东赫好死不死地发现，好家伙，有一个居然是他那五六年没见的便宜老哥。

说到这便宜老哥，那就又不得不说说他们家那点烂事了。他和李帝努自小是在家附近的寺庙长大的，金道英或许是个好警察，但一不是个好丈夫，二不是个好父亲，作为邻居就更是缺德。郑在玹那时候总在国外工作——他们太小，不清楚大人之间那些弯弯绕绕——金道英更是能几个月都不回家，于是好好的寺庙就被他当成托儿所，整天往里面扔小孩。万幸的是寺是个正经寺，和尚也是正经和尚，依山傍水好取名，便冠了附近那座山的名，叫空山寺。李帝努从小就是老师家长的好宝宝，从不让人操心，只有李东赫时常把寺里闹得鸡飞狗跳。住持经常忧愁地盯着他，一边念佛号一边感慨，阿弥陀佛，贫僧幸而已经剃度，否则纵有三千烦恼丝也要一夜白头啊。和尚带孩子，自然就是吃斋打坐诵经，李帝努是个无论给他什么都没意见的主儿，但李东赫受不了整天吃斋，小小年纪就开始对着烹饪书自食其力，他们到底不是真的小沙弥，和尚也不管他们是否耽于欲界。李东赫打坐是坐不住，诵经的根底全用在到社会摸爬滚打后给人超度。他早就不信佛了，也许就没几个信的时刻，但是他知道李帝努至今仍然是在家居士，因为金道英先前还去空山寺给他求过佛珠，那时已经是金道英和郑在玹正式离婚的第三年了。他们离婚的时候，李帝努大一，李东赫高二，都不是什么好糊弄的年纪，家长间的长期冷战他们早就看得一清二楚，也做好了心理准备。他们私底下甚至也偷偷商量过，假如一定要分开，那就李东赫跟着郑在玹，李帝努跟着金道英。因为李帝努总是更体谅金道英，就像李东赫始终更怨恨他一样。可惜他们的意见最后也没能派上什么用场：郑在玹坚持着把李帝努领走了。于是李东赫感受到一种彻头彻尾的背叛。

其实想想也是，李帝努和郑在玹长得更像，他又听话、成绩又好，会体贴人还不惹事，所有人都更喜欢他，郑在玹把他领走也是理所当然。他想必是恨极了金道英才把自己留下给他找麻烦，而金道英，问也不用问，他肯定是更乐意和李帝努在一块儿的。他在这被母亲背叛的愤怒中感觉寒心彻骨，但那时候他还苟且地想：还好，还好李帝努是要我的。但后来李帝努不知缘由地对他避而不见，就算给他发消息打电话，他也总是匆匆敷衍。李东赫不得不接受了这个现实：他那无往不利的好人缘似乎是为了弥补兄弟阋墙，血亲相离。于是他开始泛泛地恨，然后某一天，他又在恨之中找到了当初的答案，那答案便是和金道英性格更相近的李帝努，和郑在玹一样爱憎分明的自己，是他们自身。郑在玹终究还是偏执，宁愿留一个金道英的幽灵在身边，也一定要插一个李东赫继续向金道英诉诸他的恨。他欣然地接受了这项使命，不遗余力地给金道英找麻烦，但他同时也在心里觉得，一切都无所谓了。

他大学毕业后自己开了个小公司，收罗了帮颇有能力的下属，每天插科打诨加办事，日子过得还挺惬意。李帝努进了家不错的公司，兢兢业业做朝九晚五的打工社畜，他这几年也不知道吃错什么药，隔三岔五就来找李东赫说些有的没的，李东赫自然爱答不理，就好像两个人身份对调。李帝努这会儿八成是下班了跟同事出来看电影，李东赫想他应该没看见自己，心里盘算着一会儿散场的时候避过去的可能性。也不知道是不是遇上这号人的关系，李东赫对本来很期待的电影都失了兴趣，他每过一会儿就看一眼手机时间，然后度秒如年地继续看屏幕。前边是同事的脑袋，斜前方是李帝努的脑袋，李东赫看这两个脑袋看得头都发昏了，突然前边的脑袋往边上凑了过去，李东赫在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛，看到他亲了李帝努一下，而李帝努没什么反抗。

我操。

李东赫陷入了沉思，他的沉思持续到了电影结束，场灯再次亮了起来。李东赫想了想，觉得自己是个遵纪守法文明礼貌的高素质公民，于是他提腿踹了前面座位一脚，力道不大，但足够吸引注意。前边两个人立马往后看，李东赫站起来，语气十分真诚恳切：不好意思，我刚刚想站起来的时候不小心踹到了。

东赫？李帝努惊喜地看着他，同事的脸色开始变得尴尬。他立马开始介绍，这是我的弟弟，这是我的同事，他有点为难地思考了会儿，一把拉住李东赫的衣角。

你先在等等我好吗？我正好有事想和你说。

李东赫耸耸肩，表示自己随便。出场之后他故意挑了个离他们比较远的地方站着，李帝努不知道和同事说些什么，时不时往他这边瞟一眼，但李东赫也不能说他小题大做。要不是今天有情况，他确实早跑了。李帝努和同事道别，然后朝他这边走过来，两个人这么多年不见，一时之间陷入了尴尬的沉默。最后还是李帝努问他，东赫，你吃饭了吗？

没有。他顿了顿，觉得这么说话实在太生硬，出于可怜李帝努的原因，他大发慈悲回问了一句。你吃了？

没有，刚下班。

那真是不好意思啊，打饶你和别人一起吃饭。

也许是他这话说得一点歉意都没有，李帝努笑了，问他想吃什么。这是要请他吃饭。李东赫一想李帝努小时候蹭了自己做那么多吃的，还一两顿也是应该，遂看起这地段什么最贵。最后他和李帝努到个商务酒店吃什么豪华套餐，一看那桌子上又是鲜花又是烛台，李东赫立马两眼一黑，心想：还他妈不如找个小胡同吃烧烤呢。  
两个人安静吃饭，谁也没说话，一来没什么好说的，二来，虽然不愿，但李东赫确实陷入了小时候的回忆中。他和李帝努还在寺里吃斋饭的那段时候，过堂时斋堂里是不许说话的。因时常有香客过来用斋饭，斋堂里还会有僧人题板以示肃静。他也不知道李帝努这个居家弟子居的是个什么家，他自己是早不顾及这些事儿了，但李帝努未必，这样也挺好。李东赫刚这么想，李帝努就跟有读心术一样突然出声了。

东赫，你应该有什么事想说吧。

我能有什么事，我就是个想哥哥的可怜弟弟，来蹭你的饭吃呗。

虽然我觉得你在电影院里明显是故意的，但如果你真这么想的话，我也不介意。李帝努笑起来，嘴巴红红，李东赫觉得他下一秒就要吃小孩。要不就说做兄弟就有这点不好，他们彼此都太知根知底了，脑袋瓜一转就清楚对方又要拿什么腔。

别别别，你可千万别这么想，你不讲礼数啊李帝努，吃饭说话也就罢了，还净讲些恶心巴拉的，真让人扫兴。李东赫把筷子一撂，状似不经意开口。你那同事，长得挺人模人样啊？

那是人，自然是人模人样。

哈，真冷。李东赫到现在也无法适应李帝努这种让人无语的幽默。人是人模人样，但你知道人模人样的人接近你是安的什么心？

李帝努皱起眉来，李东赫知道他素来不爱在背后说别人长短，李东赫拿吸管搅了搅饮料杯，随意地说，我没挑拨离间啊，我就是怕你没脑子，被不知道什么人给拐跑了。

李帝努应了一声，眉头微微舒展开来了。过了一会儿，他突然又问：东赫，电影好看吗？

就那样吧。李东赫其实根本没怎么看进去，只能胡乱搪塞搪塞。

是吗。李帝努淡淡地说。那我回去看看影评吧，刚刚没怎么看，最近太累，有点睡着了。

哦。李东赫应了声，心里暗暗松了口气。

这真不是他坏心眼儿，也不是说他对李帝努还有什么放不下的执念。要说被和尚带大到底有什么好处，李东赫绝对会回答破执。他觉得李帝努不错，比别人好，但这不代表他想和他在一起。哪怕是荷尔蒙最骚动的那几年，他天天想着李帝努DIY一些脏脏的事情，也没产生什么拥有李帝努的冲动。他的这点提点实在是现实所迫，防人之心不可无，男的没几个好东西，长得好看的男的没几个好东西，长得好看的男同性恋更是没几个好东西，更何况他就算今天在这儿点拨了李帝努，李帝努还不一定领这个情呢！他早就发现了，李帝努从来不在乎自己身边都是什么人，男的也好，女的也罢，拿他当软柿子捏也好，使唤他做工具人也行，爱他恨他，全都无所谓。正所谓菩萨无住相布施，李帝努双眼宛若X光，看谁都是皮包骨头一视同仁，李东赫对他这手实在是拜服不已。都说他是脾气好，对谁都温柔，在李东赫眼里，他根本就是尊佛，佛不在乎任何人。

但李东赫确实忘了一件事，那就是李帝努特能对付他，每次他俩对阵，李帝努总能拿出点后手把他气个半死。只见李帝努拿了张纸巾擦了擦嘴，又开了金口。东赫，一会儿一起回家吧，我打算回去住。

你说什么？李东赫手一颤，筷子直接掉到地上。里间小厨房的服务员探头看了看，问他需不需要新的筷子，李东赫说不用。又问，菜都派齐了吧？

对，已经齐了。

那你能先出去一下吗？我和我这倒霉哥哥有点家事要谈，涉及到很多很多丑闻，很多很多八卦，鉴于家丑不可外扬，所以我们两个想单独谈谈，希望你们暂时不要打扰我们，放心，我们肯定不会打起来的。

服务员见过谈情说爱的，见过谈商务合作的，没见过来谈八点档的，看了看他们两人一眼便退出去了，李东赫看他临走前的脸色就知道他肯定正在脑内编写他们家的狗血伦理剧，不过事情也就是这么个事情，李东赫看着对面安稳坐着的人，重复问了一遍，你刚才说什么？

我打算回去住。

谁许你回去住的？

我跟父亲已经说过了。

郑在玹让吗？

……都过去了。

我可没觉得过去。李东赫似笑非笑。敢情你请示了所有人，就不告诉我？

我正在和你说。

你确实是和我说，因为你都没想问我的意思，直接就过来下病危通知书了，你厉害啊，确实厉害。

东赫。李帝努唤他一声，抬起眼直勾勾地看他。我不直接通知你，难道是给你时间让你跑吗？

那我为什么跑，你自己心里没数？李东赫像觉得有趣一样哈了一声。我和你们能算是一家人？

李帝努咬紧了嘴唇。如果你还在意当年的事情的话，我向你道歉，对不起。

嗯，歉你是应该道的，但对象不是我，你应该给当年的我道啊？你也别说我在意，我早不在意了，我跑就是单纯不爱和你还有金道英待在一块儿。我真是不明白了，李帝努，你回来是图什么啊？金道英他到岁数开始想天伦之乐了，我勉勉强强能理解，你怎么也和他一样，聪明的大脑提前被老年痴呆攻占了？别说是为了我啊，我可不觉得咱俩适合在同一个屋檐下面待着，距离产生美，你说是这个道理吧。

李东赫像连珠炮一样说了一通，使劲挤兑了李帝努一番，以为李帝努应该气得不轻，结果李帝努居然听完以后还端着茶水喝了一口，慢悠悠地问：那东赫，你为什么觉得我们不适合在同一个屋檐底下待着呢？

还能是什么，性格不合呗。李东赫说完以后发现此情此景那么像是离婚，又思量了一下，心里开始暗骂，李帝努这个贱人，居然在这儿下套等着他钻呢，果不其然，李帝努立马接上：我们从小性格就南辕北辙，之前那十几年也没有什么不合适，不是吗？

这还能怎么应付？李东赫脑子快速地旋转起来，猛然想到了个馊主意。他半是戏谑半是认真地笑道：那是按兄弟算啊，李帝努，咱俩现在也就算个血缘兄弟，情分上可不是。我吧，觉得男的女的都无所谓，男的之间就算是血亲也没什么繁衍后代问题，金道英和郑在玹基因又不错，要是咱俩天天住在一个屋檐底下同进同出，我又觉得合适了，那这一合适可是要出大问题啊。

李帝努果然不吱声了，李东赫很满意这个结果，但他的满意中发酵着淡淡的烦躁。他有点后悔这么说，但转头一想，又觉得没什么好后悔的，他端着杯子准备喝口饮料冷静冷静，就听到那边李帝努冷不丁地说：那就让它出问题啊。

操！李东赫一口果汁喷了在了自己衣服上，他心里那种烦躁直接爆发了出来。他猛地一拍桌子站了起来：你他妈今天脑子犯什么病了？你爱回去直接回啊，直接回去我还能把你打出去不成？你是有病才跟我在这儿瞎扯掰，想我夸你伟大？想我觉得感动？“哇，我哥哥为了能安抚又叛逆又玻璃心的我连献身都可以做到呢”，我他妈需要你施舍我？

我、我不是这个意思。李帝努脸色有些发红，他明显局促起来，说话也开始磕磕巴巴。我不是施舍你，我……他想了半晌，嘴巴张了又闭，闭了又张，最后只说了四个字：我都知道。

你都知道？李东赫就和个泄了气的皮球一样又坐回去。你什么时候知道的？

你高二时候，我那时候没有课，没打招呼就回家了，结果看见你在我床上……他看了看李东赫的脸色，似乎在找不那么能激怒他的说法。……就是一边叫哥哥，一边对着我的枕头打。

李东赫沉默了半晌，憋得脸色通红才蹦出一句：那你他妈怎么知道我不是喜欢你的枕头呢？

你会对着枕头叫哥哥？李帝努瞟了他一眼。

你那枕头上有玉桂狗，我那是管玉桂狗叫哥哥，狗哥哥。李东赫气得拐着弯儿骂人，李帝努也不生气，点了点头附和，对对对，狗哥哥。

李东赫摸了把脸，又撸了把头发，觉得简直就是社会性死亡。但是一旦他从这件事情的羞耻感中挣脱出来后，他又开始感觉不对劲。  
你看见了，然后你就走了？

嗯。李帝努补充。去找个地方逛了逛。

然后你就骗我把床单枕套全给你洗了。

……嗯。

最牛逼的是我给你洗了换了，收好以后你还若无其事地继续用。

李帝努张了张嘴，最后说，我怕你起疑心。

好家伙，真看不出来啊李帝努，你演技居然这么好。这上面可是洒着你弟想着你播种出来的子子孙孙，你他妈心知肚明，然后面不改色地枕着睡觉。

李帝努沉默了。

然后你就找我谈如果必须要分开的话谁跟谁的问题，你是不是早就盘算好了？他也不等李帝努回答，就自己往下继续说。然后你就自顾自地对我爱答不理，妈的，就因为这个？

李东赫盯着李帝努的眼睛，看见他点了点头，骂了一句就站起身来，李帝努立马紧张地跟着站起来。

东赫，你去哪儿？

……去救我的衣服。李东赫看也不看他就钻进隔间的小独卫里。李帝努说我帮你，然后就也钻了进去，两个人拿着纸巾蘸洗手液一顿忙活，只可惜李东赫衣服裤子上到处都是，实在是回天乏术。他抬起头吐了口浊气，又忍不住翻了个白眼，感觉自己今天怎么这么倒霉，结果再一低头，他突然意识到了：这情况有点不对劲啊。

小独卫非常逼仄，本来就是为了方便客人洗手和上厕所用的，他们两个大男人拱在这儿，李帝努为了帮他擦裤子甚至还蹲在他身前，李东赫开始感觉上头，忍不住心里吐槽：这剧情也太他妈三俗了吧？但是没办法，人真的是会对三俗的东西动心的，之前是没在意所以才没觉得哪不对，而现在，李东赫已经开始产生可耻的反应了。

你说你现在非得回来干嘛呢？他抚了抚李帝努的头发，将他的脸托得远了一点。李帝努怔了一下，明显是才反应过来。

……我不想和你一直这样。李帝努说这话的时候，好像是带着些倔强的。东赫，无论你怎么觉得，但是在我心里，无论我们之后要发展成什么关系，在我心中我都首先是你哥哥。

哈，听起来当我哥哥可真难。李东赫淡淡地说。你赶紧出去吧，我自己收拾就行。

李帝努对着他摇了摇头。

你真不出去？

嗯。

不后悔？

嗯。

你真行。

李东赫一把把他拽起来，李帝努撞进他怀里，一双唇被他捉个正着。李东赫吻得没太有章法，试探意味更重，便多少显得漫不经心。但李帝努很认真地在回吻他，逼着李东赫一点一点认真起来进入状态。李东赫被他拱火拱得逐渐色欲熏心，手也开始不安分地从李帝努后腰摸到屁股，刚摸到裤绳就被李帝努挡了下来。他一个激灵清醒了不少，却没想到李帝努自己拉开绳结脱了裤子，转过身来背对着他。他看着他光裸细白的双腿、浑圆饱满的臀部，实在忍不住咽了口口水，抚上了李帝努的肉臀。得益于常年的健身，这屁股确实是个好屁股，柔韧而不松垮，耐得住各种掐揉，但李帝努本身肤白，又使得那团肉极容易留下抓揉的印子。他在那里得了趣地爱不释手，李帝努扶着墙小声喘息着，回头剜他一眼，叫他别玩了，赶紧办事。

我倒是想办啊，李东赫拍拍他的屁股，看那团臀肉在空气中微微颤动。实在是这是块旱地，条件不全。我要是贸然进去，把你弄到流血，那不还得打着车带你去医院。到时候医生一问咱俩什么关系，我说“啊不好意思，我是他弟弟，我不小心捅了他的屁股”，这该多尴尬啊，你说是吧？

你没用的话可真多。李帝努艰难地弯下腰，拿起脱了的裤子摸了半天，最后在兜里摸出一小盒润唇用的凡士林给他。李东赫左看看右看看，心想这他妈能用吗，但是实在没办法，这架势势必是要死马当作活马医了。他心说：金道英，你这下可真要天伦梦碎，隔代绝后了。说来你可能不信，但这确实是你那金贵的大儿子逼奸我，我只是个无辜的受害者。

他取了一大块抹在手指上，抹得颤颤惊惊，有点牙疼，然后就奉命去揉李帝努那穴。等到那处褶皱稍微被揉开一些才开始往里探，结果刚伸进一个指节李帝努就浑身一抖，泻出一声呜咽。他又试探着摸了摸，李帝努也不知是受不大住还是食髓知味，总之开始摇屁股。李东赫知是摸到了他的腺点，他心想这润滑拮据，势必不能尽全功，若是都用在了前戏上，那待会儿正式办事必定捉襟见肘，权衡之下还不如按劳分配。于是他便开始抽送，那极浅的腺体自然要被不停摩擦，里面又紧又热，肉壁含情脉脉地含着他吸吮，李东赫适时拓到两指，抽送的速度愈来愈快，李帝努被可怜巴巴地顶在墙边，咬着手臂不敢出声，只回眸睨他。那眼又怨又欲，似嗔似叹，有慨还执，活生生一副菩萨淖红尘，挑拨得李东赫火急火燎，忙去撸他前面，不多时就听李帝努闷哼一声泄了身子。李东赫这才解开自己裤子掏出早已半勃的性器，刚准备自助一下，结果靠着墙喘气的李帝努突然发话了，说我帮你？他接过那半盒凡士林，毫不犹豫地挖，几下就全给涂到了李东赫的性器上。光靠他涂润滑撸的这几下，李东赫便不争气地全然勃起了。那可是李帝努的手啊。那双手骨节分明，并不柔软舒服，因为瘦削，那些筋脉血管的纹路全都暴露在外，显得有些落寞地嶙峋。李东赫觉得他就是尊泥塑的菩萨，行走世间尚且自身难保，一不留神就摔得碎裂，虽能补救，但黏合工夫又不甚好，只能留下些滑稽可笑的断纹。李东赫去撩他衣袖，果然看到那裂痕在血肉之间延伸，延伸尽他无法看尽的地方，于是李东赫擒住他的手臂，难得动容地在那断纹上留下了一个吻。李帝努有些探寻地看着他，他只是貌不正经地笑笑：差不多得了。

于是李帝努又转过身去，李东赫扶着性器抵住穴口，一寸寸慢慢怼进去。到底是润滑不够，夹得他有些生疼，他皱着眉感慨一句：这真是禅在生活中啊，我这回算是身体力行地体会到什么叫纳须弥于芥子了。李帝努对他乱论佛法早已无语，他还保有着一丝危机意识，只叮嘱他别憋着，赶紧结束。他这叮嘱实在多余，两个大龄处男，谁也没比谁厉害，十来分钟就草草了事。李东赫很不讲道德地射在了里面，李帝努也没什么反对，只是两个人收拾好衣服准备出去的时候，走在前面的李帝努突然脚步一顿，搞得李东赫差点撞他背上。

怎么回事啊李帝努，你还不想出去了不成？

……流出来了。李帝努脸都红了。

平心而论，这四个字实在也太让人有性致了，可惜李东赫还在不应期，现下的情况也不允许他再来一发，服务员敲了一下外间的门，问他们需不需要什么服务，他心知这是怕他俩打起来，虽然他们俩已经在厕所干过一架了，但他还是扯着嗓子回答没事。他又盯着李帝努问：流出来了，那你怎么办？

李帝努摇了摇头：没事，就这么回去吧。

虽然也不是不行，但李东赫还是说，那怎么行。他叫李帝努坐着，自己跑楼下便利店买了盒三支小装的卫生棉条，若无其事地又回了房间。他把东西甩给李帝努，端详着李帝努的脸色，没有抗拒，也没有嫌恶。他平静地阅读那东西的使用说明书，然后拆开包装，自己叉开腿，在李东赫眼皮子底下用导管把棉条一点点挤了进去，整理好衣服说，走吧。

李帝努结账的时候，李东赫正在接受良心的反扑。他刚进这酒店的时候还觉得自己怎么选了这么个傻逼地儿，临走的时候又庆幸自己英明大义宏韬伟略。但是他又感觉自己实在不道德，既白嫖了李帝努的饭，又白嫖了李帝努的屁股，更甚者为了满足他的恶趣味，李帝努屁股里还插着根卫生棉条，作用是堵住他的精液。他觉得他们这家人确实是一代更比一代强，哪怕是金道英当年把郑在玹搞怀孕的时候也没有这么不要脸。但是显然他这不要脸的一天还没结束。回去之后，他又直奔李帝努房间，翻箱倒柜找出了当年那个玉桂狗枕套，然后就压着李帝努激情活动复刻。李帝努不像片子里那么会叫，但是他特别会喘，是李东赫这辈子见过最会喘的人，他的喘里带着鼻音，像是不知道发生了什么一样，听起来又无辜又可怜，搞得李东赫越听越硬。他把那枕头垫在李帝努肉臀底下，活塞运动时性器不时划出蹭到，他就贴着李帝努耳根子叫狗哥哥。李帝努事后精疲力竭躺在床上看着天花板一脸无语，他叹了口气，然后总结道：东赫，你真是个变态。李东赫戏谑一笑，扑进李帝努怀里蹭蹭，嗲声嗲气地嘤嘤嘤：哥哥，我就是想让你知道，长得好看的男同性恋没一个是好东西。

3.

不同于许多卖噱头建起来以供游玩的新兴寺庙，空山寺是座老寺，也是座大寺。从山门进去，莲池的亭台上便有居家弟子来此静心念佛。他们俩是在下午来的，李东赫刚进来时还觉得这地儿还和自己最后一次见的时候一模一样，等到了念佛堂，又感觉到十几年的时间确实过去了。住持的身形已经显得有些佝偻，对于他们家这档子事，毕竟给人做了这么多年托儿所，也算是知根知底，看见他们二人一起过来，自然也是万分感慨，又问李帝努金道英和郑在玹怎么样了。李东赫偷偷竖起耳朵，听见李帝努说有复合的苗头，但一切都不确定，感觉真他妈是人活得久了什么事都能撞见。老住持就笑了，说阿弥陀佛，这是众缘和合的结果。李东赫心说：真不愧是和尚，吃个瓜还叫作“众缘和合”。结果下一秒就自己也被冠了个熟悉的名词。老和尚看着他俩，又说是殊途同归。他颇想反驳，但是想了想现实情况，又觉得无所辩驳，只觉得这老僧可能修炼到了一定火候确实能看破因果。他俩从念佛堂和住持告别，又在庙里随便游览。一路上李帝努好像是触景生情，说了好多小时候的趣事，问他还记不记得，李东赫实在受不了他和个老年人一样在这儿春花秋拾，通通说不记得。他本来睡了一觉冷静之后就觉得昨天实在是不应该，一不应该插手李帝努和同事的事，二不应该没即时溜走，三不该和李帝努吃饭，四不该没受住李帝努诱惑。他是喜欢李帝努，但也是真的不愿意和李帝努发生什么亲密关系，就好像人会赏月，但又不是非要把月亮纳为私有。况且他也没轻易原谅李帝努当年自作主张就和他划清关系的事。他心事重重，悔不当初，李帝努却兴致盎然，还问李东赫：东赫，你现在还信佛吗？

信信信，我们宗的双修你昨晚见识过了，你是禅宗人，我是密宗人，我们殊途同归，都有佛缘的未来。

李帝努一听他胡说八道就又不吱声了。两个人沉默着走了一段，李东赫一想他刚才说的小时候那些事，又问他：李帝努，你就没觉得我小时候很烦吗？没想到李帝努斩钉截铁，毫不留情地回答：岂止是小时候，你现在也很烦。

李东赫觉得自己一点面子都没有，气得一批，谁知道李帝努还补充：你刚生出来那几年一到晚上就闹人，父亲和母亲为了你晚上和谁一起睡吵过好多回。

行了行了，我就知道这俩老东西没一个好人，我都怀疑郑在玹是烦我才跑国外工作的。话说李帝努，你这菩萨当得不称职啊，我小时候难道不是你小时候？你就比我大个两岁，那么远古的仇记到现在，你这嗔痴贪念也不小啊。

我记得，是因为他俩最后都不愿意和你睡，然后就把你放到我屋里了。李帝努瞥他一眼，李东赫实在没忍住，幸灾乐祸地笑了出声。  
但是你也很可爱，烦人的时候也很可爱，现在也可爱。……父亲和母亲也是这么觉得的。

李东赫立马不吱声了，面无表情，也不知道是在想什么。李帝努顿了顿，继续道：我还记得你小时候来接我放学的事情，你是我的弟弟呀，再烦我也是觉得你可爱的。

李东赫脑子转了转，恍然间想起好像确实是有这么回事。那时候李帝努上初中，李东赫在附属小学，本质是同一个学校，只不过小学部和初中部分开了。要么说金道英实在不干人事，他们学校离家还挺远，李帝努上初中，尚且能每天自己坐车回家，但是李东赫那时候太小，小学部又比初中部早放学一个小时，于是寺里每天都派个和尚接他放学，几十个和尚轮值起来一个月都不带重样，搞得整个小学时期小学部都流传着关于李东赫的传说，说他是黑社会的，有几百个和尚给他当保镖，如果得罪他的话就会被一群和尚乱棍打死扔到后山腰。那时候小孩基本都怕他，但也有几个笑他，说他是寺里捡回来的野孩子，没有爸爸没有妈妈。这话几乎是李东赫一整个学生时代的雷点，但是他那时候太小了，不懂怎么掩饰，他只知道谁这么说了就要整回去。他报复完了，又担心李帝努在初中部会不会也这么受人欺负，会不会有人笑他没有爸妈没有家人。于是有一天放学的时候他假装同和尚一起回家，结果在半路上把和尚甩了，自己跑到初中部门口。他等了半个多小时才等到初中部放学，看到李帝努和同学从里面出来了，故意特别大声地喊：李帝努，我来接你回家。李帝努看到他十分惊讶，但是周围的同学都开始笑了，他于是蹲下来抱住弟弟，说：好啊，东赫来接我回家。

这件事的后续是他先听郑在玹打越洋电话叨叨了一小时，又听金道英打电话叨叨了三小时，最后整个空山寺的和尚一起对着他叨叨，叨叨了整整一晚，搞得他做梦都是一群和尚在给自己超度。现在想来实在不是什么美好的回忆，更是恨不得埋葬的黑历史，但也不失为一件稀罕事。这稀罕事让他感觉有些恍惚：原来他曾经这么在乎李帝努的想法。

然后他又听到李帝努像喃喃自语一样的话：莫说什么佛，什么菩萨，这世间哪有佛和菩萨呢？有的只有修佛之人罢了。

那你呢，你是真的信任我，还是在放纵我？李东赫看着他的背影，冷不丁问。李帝努没有回头，只说：我相信你自有分寸。

我从小到大听够这句话了。

万法如其自来，我不想强求你。

少来这套，你每次一说什么“我相信你有分寸”“我不想强求你”，我无论之前在干什么都立马没兴致了。我说你是不是故意的啊？故意对干坏事的叛逆小孩表露信任和放纵，实际上是规劝，你这手欲擒故纵的擒拿术玩得挺好啊李帝努？

如果你是这么想的，那代表这就是你的分寸。

我操。李东赫立马闭嘴，指天对地发誓以后再也不和李帝努来什么寺庙了。

他俩继续不言不语地走了一段，李帝努突然又提起了刚才住持的话：我记得在我们小时候，有一次住持也说过我们殊途同归。

可不是殊途同归，都回一个家了，我也算倒霉认了。

当时住持还说我们两个将来可以一起来庙里当和尚，你当时还答应了呢。

李东赫想起那件事的后续，他虽然当即捂住头发誓不成为秃驴，但那老僧实在阴险狡诈得很，说什么执着头发便是着相，让你和你哥哥一直在一起念佛，你是觉得不愿意吗？李东赫刚想说我当然不愿意，结果李帝努开始用眼剜他，大有“如果你说不愿意那你就死定了”的意思，于是他只能说：行啊，念佛就念佛呗，一起念一辈子也挺好。虽然后来自诩是屈打成招，但说的时候却也未必没几丝真心。他只吊儿郎当地说：那都是小孩的戏言了，你怎么连戏言都当真。还是说你觉得现在工作不太好，想辞职，那不如跳槽来我的公司啊，咱们家族企业肥水不流外人田，正好缺免费劳动力嘞。

我要是往你公司投简历的话，怕是第二天你的公司就不在原址了吧。

不愧是亲哥哥，真是令人感动地了解我啊。

他们说话间已经看到了来时的山门，李东赫觉得心中比来时轻松了不少。藏虚于实，变实为虚，终究是知见不生；无中生有，似有还无，有道是应化非真：万事皆逃不出一个“空”字。李东赫跟着李帝努一脚迈出这空山寺，他伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠说：回去修好生活禅吧，别再来了。

end


End file.
